They Don't Understand
by suzie2b
Summary: Moffitt and Tully are taken prisoner and Troy and Hitch have every intention of saving them.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **They Don't Understand**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The German scout column had come seemingly out of nowhere and were hot on the Rat Patrol's heels. Sergeants Troy and Moffitt quickly spun their 50 caliber machine guns around so they could return fire. The road they were on had been cut through a huge sand dune, leaving no cover or way out, and was barely wide enough for the jeeps to run side-by-side.**

 **A German bullet grazed the top of Tully's shoulder, but he ignored the sting as he deftly steered the jeep next to Hitch's with mere inches to spare on either side. And then it happened. Tully heard a faint cough from the engine. A minute later there was a stutter and the engine died. As the jeep slowly rolled to a stop, Hitch roared on and Tully turned his jeep sideways to block the Germans. By the time he and Troy realized what was happening it was too late. The German patrol had Moffitt and Tully at gunpoint.**

 **Hitch stopped the jeep out of range of the German guns. "We have to go back!"**

 **Troy slowly shook his head. "There's no room to maneuver. We'd just end up dead or prisoners along with Moffitt and Tully."**

" **We have to do something."**

" **We will, Hitch. We will."**

 **##################**

 **A German lieutenant ordered Moffitt and Tully out of the jeep. They slowly climbed out and faced the Germans. They heard an engine rev and turned to see Hitch speeding away as Troy watched them.**

 **The lieutenant looked at the two men as the jeep sped away. "They are lucky there is not enough room to get around your jeep, or we'd have them as well."**

 **Tully frowned. "Not likely. The only reason you got us is because the jeep died."**

 **The lieutenant ordered, "Ihm schießen."**

 **Before Moffitt could react to what was said, one of the lieutenant's men fired a round from his rifle. The bullet slammed into Tully's left side. He spun around and crumbled to the ground.**

 **Moffitt quickly knelt next to the wounded private and said angrily, "What was that for?"**

 **The lieutenant said, "He spoke without permission. I detest insubordination." Tully groaned painfully as the lieutenant told his men to get the prisoners into the halftrack. "Sie gelangen in die halftrack."**

 **Moffitt stood and told the two soldiers that started towards them not to touch Tully. "Hände weg von ihm."**

 **The lieutenant grinned as he realized the sergeant knew German. "Very well then. You will help the private into the halftrack."**

 **Moffitt got Tully to his feet and helped him into the German vehicle. Then he climbed in behind him.**

 **##################**

 **Realizing that the Germans couldn't follow, Troy ordered Hitch to stop once they had rounded a bend in the road. Troy quickly grabbed binoculars and they climbed part way up the dune to see what was going on.**

 **Hitch didn't need the binoculars to know Tully had been shot. He saw his friend fall before the report filled his ears as it echoed off the dune walls.**

 **They watched as Moffitt helped Tully into the German halftrack. Then two of the lieutenant's men went to the jeep and raised the hood.**

 **Troy lowered the binoculars as he said quietly, "Lieutenant Conrad Braun."**

 **Hitch asked, "You know him?"**

" **I know of him. I've seen surveillance photos of him and his commanding officer—Captain Otto Zimmermann. They aren't known for keeping their prisoners alive after they've been questioned."**

" **Any idea where Moffitt and Tully will be taken?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah. The good captain's camp isn't too far from here."**

 **They continued to watch as the Germans cleared the fuel line and started the jeep. Then the column turned around and drove off.**

 **Troy and Hitch slid down the dune and got into the jeep to follow.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt pressed his ascot against the bleeding wound in Tully's side. He had seen the same photos as Troy and knew who the lieutenant was. Tully groaned at the pressure and Moffitt said, "Take it easy. Don't move around."**

 **Tully said, "Guess we're in a bit of trouble."**

" **Yes, I'm afraid so." Moffitt smiled slightly. "But I'm sure Troy and Hitch will be along to rescue us soon enough."**

 **One of Lieutenant Braun's men pushed the barrel of his rifle into Moffitt's back and said, "Keine Unterhaltung!"**

 **Tully asked, "What's his problem?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He apparently doesn't appreciate our conversation."**

 **Nearly an hour later the column arrived at the German camp. As Moffitt helped Tully out of the halftrack, he heard Lieutenant Braun say, "Der verletzte Mann, die auf der medizinischen Einheit nehmen."**

 **Moffitt supported Tully and said, "I'll go to medical with him."**

 **The lieutenant's smile was dark as he said, "And why would I allow that?"**

" **Meaning no disrespect, sir. But do your doctors and nurses speak English?" Braun shook his head and Moffitt said, "Well, my private doesn't speak German. It would be a lot easier on everyone if I went along to translate."**

 **Lieutenant Braun eyed the sergeant with suspicion, but said, "All right. You may go along." Then he turned to his men. "Nachdem der Arzt beendet ist, werden Sie zum Hauptmann Zimmermann's Büro."**

 **Moffitt and Tully were escorted to the medical tent where a doctor examined Tully's side and shoulder as he said, "Ich bin Arzt Walter. Wie konnte das passieren?" Moffitt quickly explained the incident. With a nod Dr. Walter said, "Ich werde ihn auf Chirurgie und entfernen Sie die Kugel."**

 **Tully hissed with pain as the doctor palpated around the wound in his side. "What's he sayin', sarge?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "He's going to take you into surgery and remove the bullet."**

 **Tully shook his head. "We shouldn't be separated. Don't let him knock me out."**

 **Moffitt started to protest, but saw the desperation in the young private's eyes. "All right." Then he asked the doctor if he could accompany them into surgery and relayed the fact that Tully did not want to be put under anesthesia. "Ich möchte, dass die Privaten in die Chirurgie zu begleiten und zu sehen, ist Er es nicht unter Anästhesie gesetzt."**

 **Dr. Walter frowned and shook his head, but said, "Ich will tun, wie Sie es verlangen."**

 **Tully asked, "What'd he say?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's agreed to let me come along and he won't put you under anesthesia."**

 **The doctor gave instructions to a nurse, who got an orderly to roll the gurney into surgery. Moffitt helped Tully out of his shirt as the nurse prepared an injection.**

 **Tully watched her suspiciously. "What's she doin', sarge?"**

 **The nurse brought the needle and stood next to the gurney. Moffitt asked her what was in the syringe. "Was ist in der Spritze?"**

 **The nurse replied, "Es ist eine Betäubung Agent."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "It's a numbing agent."**

" **How can we be sure…"**

" **Tully, we're going to have to trust them. The doctor has agreed to do as we've asked. Now let them do their job."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch reached the hills outside the well-fortified German camp. They watched as Moffitt and Tully were led to a tent with a big red cross on its roof.**

 **Hitch saw his friend holding his wounded side. "At least they're going to help Tully."**

 **Troy simply nodded, knowing the Germans were only keeping his men alive so they could be interrogated.**

" **What are we gonna do, sarge?"**

" **For now we'll just keep an eye on things."**

 **About two hours after going into the medical tent, they watched as Moffitt and Tully were led under heavy guard to a large tent situated in the middle of the camp. Troy and Hitch noticed that Tully was relying even more heavily on Moffitt's support to walk.**

 **##################**

 **After Tully's side and shoulder graze were patched up, he and Moffitt were taken to Captain Zimmermann's tent. Lieutenant Braun was there and said, "These are the two prisoners I was talking about, sir."**

 **The captain looked distastefully at the two men. "Names?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm Sergeant Jack Moffitt. This is Private Tully Pettigrew. With the captain's permission. May the private have a chair? He's just out of surgery. I'm sure the lieutenant has explained how he was injured."**

 **Captain Zimmermann nodded and Braun vacated the chair he'd been sitting in. As Moffitt helped Tully lower himself onto the chair, the captain said, "Captain Braun told me that this man was being disrespectful. He felt that swift action was needed to keep it from happening again. I trust the doctor was able to repair any damage?"**

 **Luckily Tully's side was still partially numb and he'd been given morphine so his shoulder wasn't hurting. He glared at the two German officers. "I'll be fine."**

" **I'm sure you will be, private. At least for the time being." The captain looked at Moffitt. "We know you are half of the infamous army unit known as the Rat Patrol. Can you tell us where your two companions are?"**

 **Moffitt said, "No, sir. We were captured after our jeep malfunctioned. The others got away."**

" **I see. Well, I am sure they are not far away, plotting a way to rescue you." Moffitt didn't comment and Captain Zimmermann said, "You do realize that rescue is impossible, don't you, sergeant? We know of your exploits and have taken every precaution."**

 **Moffitt gave the captain a hard stare. "I don't think you understand just what we're capable of … sir."**

" **Take them to the holding cells. They will be questioned later."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch watched as Moffitt and Tully were taken from the tent to two small wooden huts that sat side-by-side. They were each placed inside one and the doors locked with padlocks. Two guards remained outside.**

 **Troy handed the binoculars to Hitch as he said, "Okay, we know where Moffitt and Tully are being kept. We'll go in and get 'em tonight."**

 **##################**

 **It had been hours since Moffitt and Tully had been locked in separate cells that didn't even hold cots. There were four windows in each for ventilation, but they were way too small to attempt an escape through.**

 **Moffitt called quietly through the window that faced the other cell. "How are you doing, Tully."**

 **The sergeant heard some shuffling and a soft groan, then Tully appeared at the window. "Could use another shot of morphine. Other than that I'm doin' okay."**

" **How's your water supply?"**

" **Still have half of the canteen they gave me."**

" **I'm sure we'll be getting out of here soon."**

 **Tully heard the lock click and as the door opened, he said, "I've got company, sarge."**

 **It was dark and Moffitt had to squint to see two soldiers escort Tully away.**

 **##################**

 **They were lucky. The night was moonless as Troy and Hitch moved down the hill. They stopped when they came to the barbed wire fence that surrounded the camp. Hitch snipped through the fence easily with wire cutters and they went in.**

 **The first thing they did was locate the motor pool and their second jeep. Then they slipped past the guards and headed for the holding cells.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt heard two soft, nearly simultaneous thuds outside. He peeked out the window in the door and could just see Troy and Hitch. He whispered, "Am I glad to see you two." A key was located and the door opened. "They took Tully to be questioned by Captain Zimmermann about thirty minutes ago."**

 **Troy nodded and asked quietly, "What kind of shape is Tully in?"**

" **A doctor took the bullet out of his side and he's got a graze on his shoulder. He's weak and in pain."**

 **Troy handed Moffitt his sidearm. "Let's go get him."**

 **They moved quickly and silently to the captain's tent. Inside they heard Captain Zimmermann say, "I'm going to ask you once again. Why is your unit behind German lines?"**

 **His voice was shaky as he said, "Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class.** **15752351."**

 **There was a punching sound, like a fist being driven into a sandbag, and Tully yelped with pain.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stayed low, constantly on the lookout for guards as they headed around to the door of the tent. Troy took out the unsuspecting guard and dragged the body around the corner out of sight. Then, together the three of them went into the tent.**

 **Tully was tied to a chair. He lifted his head as Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch charged in to see** **Lieutenant Braun poised over the private to deliver another blow. Tully** **heard Troy's voice say quietly, "Don't make a sound. Hitch, tie 'em up tight and gag them."**

 **Moffitt went to Tully and untied him. He looked at the forming bruise on the private's face and gave him a slight smile. "I'm afraid you're going to have a shiner."**

 **Tully gave the sergeant a wane smile, but remained silent. Moffitt moved the unbuttoned blood-soaked shirt aside. The bandage covering the wound in Tully's side was a mess and blood was running slowly down to seep into the waistband of his pants.**

 **Troy appeared next to Moffitt and looked at Tully. Then he turned to glower at Zimmermann and Braun where they lay on the floor bound and gagged. "Let's get out of here. Moffitt, take care of Tully. We're headed for the motor pool."**

 **With the sergeant's help Tully managed the quick, but painful walk to the motor pool. But he never uttered a sound as Moffitt kept an arm around him to urge him on.**

 **They were able to get past the guards, but they were soon alerted by the sound of the jeep's engine starting. Troy grabbed the 50 and got off a burst of gunfire at the Germans who were blocking the exit. Hitch floored the gas pedal and headed out. Those who got in the way were either shot or run down.**

 **After picking up the other jeep, they disappeared into the dark desert.**

 **##################**

 **When Tully opened his eyes the sun had been up for several hours. His head hurt and he could barely see out of his left eye. He started to sit up, but thought better of it when pain flared through his side forcing a groan out of him.**

 **As Tully eased himself back down, Hitch knelt beside him. "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin'. Where's Moffitt? Is he okay?"**

" **Moffitt's fine. He and Troy went to make sure the way's clear for us to get you to a field hospital." Hitch gave his friend a look of concern. "They really did a number on you."**

 **Tully sighed. "Yeah, I make a great punching bag."**

" **You're gonna be okay. Moffitt replaced the stitches in your side that got torn out." Hitch grabbed the med kit and got a dose of morphine out. He gave Tully the shot and said, "You just take it easy. Troy and Moffitt will be back soon and we'll get you to a doctor."**

" **They didn't understand."**

" **Who didn't understand what?"**

 **Tully said, "That German captain said he knew who we were and they'd taken every precaution so we couldn't get rescued. He just didn't understand what this unit's all about."**

 **Hitch patted his friend on his uninjured shoulder. "He sure didn't."**

 **Shortly, as Tully drifted into sleep, he could hear the sound of the jeep returning.**


End file.
